XWP Wrestlemania 1
XWP WrestleMania 1 is the biggest show for XWP in Season 1. It is the company's first WrestleMania. The 4 biggest matches are Morpheus vs Max Mercury inside Hell in a Cell, Matteo vs Mario Sanchez for the XWP World Heavyweight Championship, Arrow vs DoggyDog for the XWP Championship and Chris Danger, Connor & Jake Navor vs Heaven's Sexiest Angels for the Cruiserweight and Tag Team Championships. Other notable matches include Mahadi Khan vs Undertaker, Silvio vs Goldberg and Seth Turner vs Lula for the XWP, IWA, ECCW Internet Championship. Overall there is 19 Matches on the show, 4 on the Pre-Show and 15 on the Main Show Background & Storylines Mario Sanchez © vs Matteo: At Summerslam, after a successful Title defense against PJ Skillz, Matteo would lose to a cashing in Max Mercury to win the Title. In the following months, Matteo would try regaining the Title but was unsuccessful. At Royal Rumble, Mario Sanchez would win the XWP World Heavyweight Championship from Max Mercury while Matteo would enter the Royal Rumble, Matteo entered at Number 21 and would win the Rumble. In the weeks that follow, Matteo and Mario would team up against X Bullet Club members. Mario Sanchez defeated Max Mercury at Worlds Collide keeping the Main Event the same. On the Smackdown before WrestleMania, Matteo would tell Mario that he will do whatever it takes to leave WrestleMania the 2x XWP World Heavyweight Champion. DoggyDog © vs Arrow: '''At the start of Season 1, Arrow and DoggyDog would form Team Bring It and would win the XWP Tag Team Titles and would hold the Titles until Summerslam where they would lose them to X Bullet Club. At Nightmares, XBC would attack Arrow leaving DoggyDog to fight them himself. DoggyDog would let XBC win turning on Arrow and joining X Bullet Club. At Survivor Series, Arrow would lead Team Raw to victory in the Interbrand gauntlet while DoggyDog would win the XWP Title against Jacob Cass. After which, Arrow would attack DoggyDog showing that things weren't over between them. After beating Jacob Cass on Raw, Arrow was added to a Triple Threat Match at Royal Rumble for Doggy's XWP Title. Doggy would retain after pinning Cass. At Danger Zone, Arrow would win the Elimination Chamber, last eliminating Curtis Stunt, to earn an XWP Championship match at WrestleMania. At Danger Zone and Worlds Collide, DoggyDog would retain his XWP Title against Demon Extreme and returning Vixx respectively leading to a clash between former best friends at the Show of Shows. '''Morpheus vs Max Mercury (Hell in a Cell): '''The "Biggest Rivalry in the CAW Community" started at YXW St. Valentines Day Massacre, when Max Mercury debuted. Max Mercury would screw Brett Storm when he teamed with Zack Thompson and Seth Turner forming the X Bullet Club. Along the way new members would join such as Reggie Killer and Brett Storm's Brother Kenny Taylor to make life more miserable for Storm. At the start of XWP, Brett Storm was on top of the mountain as XWP World Champion. But once X Bullet Club got involved, Brett Storm would lose the Title and lose the MITB match at Outlaw and Unbreakable respectively. At XWP Summerslam, a loser leaves XWP match took place between Champion Max Mercury (who just cashed in on Brett Storm's buddy Matteo) and Brett Storm. Max Mercury would retain the Title there. On the Smackdown after Summerslam, Morpheus debuted but we didn't know his name at that point. Morpheus would announce his name and intentions at Psychopath after beating up Zack Thompson at the start of the show and chasing off Max Mercury at the end of the show. Morpheus said that he would bring back Brett Storm. XBC and many other thought that Morpheus was indeed Brett Storm and was just an Alter Ego of Brett's. Morpheus would lose to Zack Thompson at Survivor Series after hitting him with a chair. Max Mercury would retain his Title against Matteo. At Destruction Morpheus and Matteo faced the World Champion Max Mercury and the IC Champion Zack Thompson in a winning effort. At Royal Rumble, Max Mercury would lose to Mario Sanchez, losing the Title in the process. Morpheus would steal Reggie Killer's spot in the Rumble and would eliminate Zack Thompson and Reggie Killer before Max Mercury distracted him and Mahadi Khan eliminated Morpheus. At World's Collide, Max Mercury would fail to win back the World Title form Mario Sanchez while Morpheus became the inaugural Internet Champion of XWP, IWA & ECCW. On the SD before WM, after interference from Max Mercury, Morpheus would lose his Internet Title to XBC member Seth Turner. Morpheus and Max Mercury now face off at the Grandest Stage of them All inside Hell In A Cell with the stipulation that if Max Mercury wins, no more Alter Egos for Brett Storm, Morpheus is gone, but if Morpheus wins, Brett Storm returns. '''Heaven's Sexiest Angels © vs Danger, Navor & Connor: '''At Summerslam, Angel Alexander would win the Cruiserweight Championship. On the Raw after Summerslam, Angel started showing signs of a heel turn by using a chair to beat Jake Navor in a rematch. At Nightmares, Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho would debut, teaming with Angel defeating X Bullet Club. At Survivor Series, Bradd & Macho would defeat XBC for the Tag Team Titles. Later on in the night the Heaven's Sexiest Angels would completely turn heel after Bradd & Macho interfered in the match between Angel and Chris Danger. On the Raw after Survivor Series, Angel would lose to Connor after focusing too much on Chris Danger. At Royal Rumble, Angel would injure Danger, Disqualifying himself in the process. Earlier that night, HSA would retain their Tag Titles against Jake Navor & Connor. On the Raw after RR, Connor would cost Angel a chance to compete in the Elimination Chamber. At Danger Zone, Angel would retain the Cruiserweight Title against Connor. On the Raw before WrestleMania, Chris Danger returned from injury and defeated Mr Macho in the Raw Main Event. It was announced after the show that Heaven's Sexiest Angels would defend both their Tag Team Titles and Cruiserweight Titles in a 6 Man Tag Team Match against Chris Danger, Jake Navor and Connor. Match Card '''MAIN CARD XWP World Heavyweight Championship Mario Sanchez © vs. Matteo XWP Championship DoggyDog © vs. Arrow XWP Intercontinental Championship Zack Thompson © vs. Phenom Hell In A Cell Match; If Morpheus wins Brett Returns, If Max wins Morpheus is gone Max Mercury vs. Morpheus Silvio vs. Goldberg XWP Internet Championship Seth Turner © vs. Lula X Bullet Club (Kenny Taylor & Reggie Killer) vs. Bro Code (Ginji & Kid Wild) The Undertaker vs. Mahadi Khan Creep-E vs. Joshie P Demon Extreme vs. Chris Jericho 6 Man Tag Team Match for the XWP Cruiserweight Championship & the XWP Tag Team Championship Angel Alexander © & Heaven's Sexiest Angels (Stunning Bradd & Mr. Macho) © vs. Chris Danger, Connor, & Jake Navor Jacob Cass vs. Anthony Payne Draft Pick Match (RAW vs. SD) SWED (Roacher & Francaios) vs. Duncan Cunner & Gore Fatal 4 Way Match for the XWP Hardcore Championship Mr. X © vs. Antho vs. Demon Spyke vs. Straight Code Star Open Challenge for the XWP United States Championship Alieus © vs. ??? PRE-SHOW XWP NXT Championship Tech © vs. Jackson Montgomery If Rocker Loses, He's Fired Cycloper vs. Rocker Draft Pick Match (SD vs. RAW) Alex Silver w/Jason Silver vs. Undershock Draft Pick Match (SD vs. RAW) PJ Skillz vs. Shawn Sokolov Results